


challenge me

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Don't even look at the tags at this point, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jihyo is stupid in love, Nahyo are competitive, Nayeon is in love with winning, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: Nayeon loved winning whatever challenge her and Jihyo competed on.Jihyo loved the way Nayeon smiled whenever she did.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215





	1. a different approach; or a new start

The red carpet was bright and the smiles were anything but genuine. A lifestyle Jihyo had started to slowly get used to over the years. Just like the way she tried not to wince with every step she took, had realized how her heels cut into her skin the second she had stood up. She tried to smile while she ignored her way too tight dress sucking all the air of her lungs. It was something she had to do, there was no way she could show up to a fashion show, as a designer herself, in something that was anything other than fashionable. She had to make statements, which meant that her bold side had to come to live again. One that she rather saved for when she was in her own atelier. 

She had been debating the entire night, up until when she had to leave if she was going to show up. Now, it wasn't that she wasn't curious about her friend's upcoming line, but fashion shows always came with running into a certain someone. She wasn't even sure if she was the reason why she wanted to stay away, because she found herself longing for the woman more often than not. Was probably one of the biggest reasons why she had attended some of the most questionable shows. Because she did.

Jihyo also knew that there was no running from her, not with the way they handled each other and certainly not with their line of work. Most of the designers had all been friends and they showed up for each other. Which is why to her own disappointment, her ethical side won and now here she was. A glass of wine lingering to her lips as she looked around. And then a voice cut into her ears, not even realizing what the other had said, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"Oh, nothing important," Jeongyeon, one of her friends said as she shook her off with a laugh. Sipped from her glass before she spoke again, "Did you see Sana? She's so nervous."

"Yeah, she kept blowing up my phone," Jihyo answered with a roll of her eyes. Her friendship to Sana was the only reason why she had probably come, the thought of her bed and a pair of sweats suddenly becoming more and more wanted as she shifted on her heels. But that bed wouldn't come with a certain brunette, even though Jihyo had dreamed many times that it did. "I mean, I was probably the same way when my first line dropped."

"She doesn't even have anything to worry about, everything looks really great." 

Jihyo couldn't help but turn her around when she saw some movement in the corner of her eye. It was like her body had searched for the woman before she could even notice that she was there. Or maybe it was because she had already been staring at her with her famous smirk. Jihyo coughed as she turned back around to Jeongyeon, who was already shaking her head at her. She still tried to not let the conversation get there. "You've already seen Sana's collection?"

"She kind of had a breakdown when she called me the other day, so Momo and I came over to calm her down. But," Jeongyeon said as her own eyes got stuck on something behind Jihyo, her finger pointing up as she spoke, "When are you going to do something about that?"

Jihyo's eyes grew in shock as she grabbed her hand to stop her from pointing. "Has your mother never warned you about pointing, Yoo Jeongyeon? Don't be fucking rude."

The other rolled her eyes for the millionth time it seemed, "Rather rude than being painfully in love with Im-"

A hand slapped against her mouth as she threw a quick glance behind her, in the hopes that she hadn't caught the other's attention. Not knowing how to feel when she saw the woman in an engaging conversation with whoever it was that she was talking to. Jihyo wanted to feel her eyes on her, wanted her to watch her. Wanted her to be the reason for the current smile on her face. "You're so fucking loud, why can't you be quiet and oblivious for once??"

"Why can't you?" Jeongyeon laughed at her, "You're the one who looks for her wherever you go. You literally search the entire room and when you don't find her, you sulk. Don't even pretend with me, I know the way you work." When Jihyo opened her mouth to speak, Jeongyeon held up her hand to stop her. "This whole rivals thing was cute in college, but come on Hyo. Why do you keep challenging her? It's only-"

"Because that's the way we work. Drop it." Jihyo snapped. She knew how childish it was, the way they always tried to outdo each other, but it was the only thing that she knew. It was the only way for Nayeon to be interested in her and that was something she couldn't lose. Jihyo lived on her interest, lived on the way Nayeon always proudly smiled at herself when she won whatever they argued on. She didn't mind about losing, but she would pretend for the other as long as she wanted. 

"Sometimes change is good, you know?" Jeongyeon countered, and then her eyes darted back to where the other was. "Well, she's coming over. It's up to you now."

"Wait," Jihyo said as she tried to reach for her, "Don't go. Stay here."

"I should go find Mina though," Jeongyeon said, was still in time to greet the girl who was now standing between them. "Im, good to see you."

"Likewise, Yoo. Already running off though? Please, don't let my presence scare you away." Nayeon chuckled, earning a light slap from her friend. "Yoo Jeongyeon! I will send you an invoice if this causes a bruise again!"

Jeongyeon simply shrugged, "See it as take back for having to deal with you all the time, I'll see you two inside."

Jihyo awkwardly looked to the ground, eyes on the red lines her heels had made on her skin. Yet no longer aware of the pain when the other stood in front of her. The voice in front of her making her look back up. It was like Jihyo had a whole side specifically reserved for moments like these, because the second she looked up, her own cocky grin spread on her face. Her shoulders back into a straight line as she looked at her, confidence written all over her with no clue where she got it from. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"No, sorry to say this, but I think I still won the challenge on who's louder." Jihyo chuckled, making the other tilt her head. Something in her gaze changed showing Jihyo that the other had no reply to that, or was thinking about what to say. 

Nayeon bit her lip as she looked her up and down. "Have we challenged each other on that before? I mean, I would gladly lose that one if it's me who's making you loud." 

Jihyo couldn't help but blush at the way Nayeon had obviously checked her out. The words the older had spoken weren't even something that had progressed until she had taken a sip of her drink, not even being able to swallow as she almost choked on it. "What did you say the first time?"

"Oh, about your dress. It looks great on you." Nayeon recalled as her eyes drifted once again. "Did you design that?"

Her heart swelled at the recognition, her hands tightly holding the glass of wine as she composed herself. "I'm sorry, I need a while to process this. Are you, Im Nayeon, complimenting me? Instead of fishing for compliments yourself?"

"Take the compliment, Park," Nayeon laughed while she took a sip from her glass. Rosé. Nayeon always drank Rosé, but only the dry ones. Jihyo remembered how she had said that all people who drank any other kind fake and tasteless. The wine described the older perfectly. Made in a way to believe you about the sweetness inside, yet instantly being proven wrong when the dryness made its way into your mouth. The flavor anything but sweet, yet so addicting due to the drought making you want more, making you need to take another sip until the dehydration would be gone. But it wouldn't. It would always stay present. 

"It's from my new collection," Jihyo spoke as she didn't dare to eye the glass again. "Thought I'd give the people a preview."

"You're dropping a new collection?" Jihyo nodded. "When?"

"Don't have a date yet," The other answered quickly. "I did finish the sketches pretty quickly."

"Bet I could help you finish quicker."

This time Jihyo did choke on her drink, "What?"

A hand made it's way onto her back, softly rubbing at the skin that was there due to her dress’ open back as Jihyo couldn't help but notice how close the pair had gotten. When she looked next to her, the cocky grin was still there and all Jihyo could focus on was the way the hand stayed put on her back. "You know, I'm always up for new challenges,"

"We have to go inside,"

"We still have twenty minutes left." Nayeon threw back, and when Jihyo just stared, Nayeon took it up herself to take her hand into hers as she dragged her with her. With her cheeks blushed, Jihyo just let the older lead her into one of the bathroom stalls.

The lock clicked, and in a swift move, her back met the wall. She couldn't help but gasp at the harshness as two hands locked her in. The whole situation already affecting her more than it should, she could feel the way she was getting more turned on with the way Nayeon was looking at her. The closeness was making it hard to breathe, she needed the other to do something. Anything. She tried not to whimper as one of Nayeon's legs placed itself between both of her legs, the cocky grin on her face showing that she knew exactly what she was doing. One of the hands that had stayed put on the side of her head came to her cheek, powerfully cupping her jaw to pull her forward. It was almost instinct for Jihyo to push forward, to pull her lips against the others. She needed the touch. Needed to kiss Nayeon. The tension making her legs tremble as she felt herself wanting to do something about the throbbing between her legs. Instead, Nayeon's knee moved up a bit and Jihyo had to hold herself as she tried not to moan at the feeling, to not grind into the leg that teasingly moved. 

But Nayeon didn't give in. She didn't close the distance when she pulled her by her jaw, just simply threw her head back in laughter when she saw the way Jihyo had followed her movements. The hand caressed her cheek as she hovered above her lips, the words hitting Jihyo's. "You're so pretty to be whimpering for me like this."

"Nayeon, I swear to God-" Jihyo managed to get out in frustration. "Do something."

"But it's so fun to see how much you want me." The older said with a pout. _You don't even know the half of it._ "Completely ready to give in. To lose to me once again."

"You won't win any challenge if you don't get me off," The frustration was only getting more clear. There was no way she could go back in if the older didn't do something. It was getting too much, the way she craved the older. A soft tingling kiss was pressed against her neck, her head naturally moving to the side as she allowed her more space. The moan following before she could stop it. 

With the way the younger trailed her kisses down, Jihyo hadn't even felt the hand wandering down her body. Until the older had moved her dress up to reach the place Jihyo had needed her. She couldn't help but buck forward as she tensed with the touch, soft whimpers following. "I really don't think you should worry about me getting you off, princess."

Nayeon's hand stayed on her thigh the entire show, at times slowly moving upward as she ignored her smirk. Her hands wandering in places where the older had just left her mark. She had to tightly press her eyes shut as she tried to burn the memories from not even ten minutes ago. Nayeon always knew what she was doing. Especially when it came to her. She always knew what to say to tick her off, to cause some sort of effect. Jihyo could only give in.

The way Nayeon smirked was enough to cause a reaction out of her, she leaned over as her own hand pressed mirrored her touches, Jihyo going higher than the other had dared in public. Whispering the words into her ear. "You're on."

"You're challenging me?" Nayeon whispered back with amusement, "This wasn't a challenge, Park. I already won. There's no way you're beating what I just did-"

Jihyo's hand disappeared completely underneath her dress, felt the way the older tensed at the movement. "You sure about that?" 

Later that night, Jihyo could only curse as she thought about how she could've gone there with the other. This wasn't how she was going to get over her insane crush on Im Nayeon. If she could even call it that at this point. Jihyo couldn't even remember how their challenges started, only knew that it did in high school. They competed with each other on the silliest things, going from who the highest grades had in high school, to who's new collection had more impact. It had always been about their work, which was never a surprise. They both shared the same competitiveness and it brought a side from both girls that never came out otherwise. Jihyo loved that Nayeon ticked her off that much that she had wanted to do better than her. But over the years that changed.

For Nayeon it had been about winning, for Jihyo it had been about the smile Nayeon got when she won. 

But, now they had crossed a line. One Jihyo knew they couldn't get back from.


	2. don't bark; or do bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wasn't supposed to have this much power over her.
> 
> Yet Jihyo let her.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress, but please hurry up! We promised not to be late," She heard Sana yelling through the walls. It was pathetic, the truth to Sana's words. Jihyo knew exactly who she was dressing up for, the reason why her shower was a bit longer and the dress was even tighter than any other night. 

It was all for Nayeon, and Jihyo hated every moment of it. She hated how the older hadn't left her mind for a second. It was wrong, their relationship wasn't supposed to go like this. Nayeon wasn't supposed to have this much power over her. Yet Jihyo let her. It wasn't like she regretted the way Sana's show had gone, in fact, it was the exact opposite, Nayeon knew that. She just hated how it wouldn't leave her mind. How her mind wandered to the older so many times in the last two weeks. 

Crossing the line with Nayeon hadn't helped her with her feelings at all. She only wanted her more. Jihyo told herself that she had gone there in the hopes of her leaving her mind, that she didn't have feelings for her but that it was all lust and nothing more than that. Something that was instantly proven wrong the second they had gone their separate ways. 

It wasn't just lust, but that was now unquestionably added to the longing.

She stared at herself in the mirror and could only feel like an idiot, getting ready specifically for a girl that wouldn't think twice about her. Yet here she was the only thing on her mind, with a sigh she walked out of the room to see Sana already standing there typing furiously on her phone. The other noticed her presence and loud a groan, "Finally! Text Jeongyeon that we're on our way, she keeps bugging me."

Jihyo rolled her eyes as she quickly put her heels on. More comfortable than the night at Sana's. "We're not even late yet." 

"Um, we are," Sana sheepishly replied as she showed the screen. Jihyo bit her lip as she saw that they were about twelve minutes late due to her attempts at looking good for the other girl. The ride to the party was about twenty minutes, which meant that Jeongyeon was definitely going to notice their tardiness. "I'm putting the full blame on you,"

"Whatever, it's not even Jeongyeon's party. She can't complain."

Sana darted her eyes at her as she laughed, "It's Mina's party, it's going to be even worse. Jeong has been making sure that everything is okay ever since they started planning her birthday."

Walking into the party, Jihyo quickly noted that it looked exactly like how she pictured it too. The decorations were natural and clean while the party mostly looked calm, but not in a bad way. There were about remotely fifty people and it was seen in their body language that most had been enjoying it. The smooth beats in the background allowing them to talk over the music while it helped prevent any awkward silences.

Her eyes stilled on the same brunette it had been stuck on three weeks ago. Or any other night they had bumped into each other. But this time her eyes had already been on her. The cocky grin plastered on her face as she licked her lips. The attention made Jihyo want to look away, but she couldn't. Having Nayeon's eyes on her felt immeasurable. Because in that moment, Jihyo let her mind cross to the possibility that the older might have been thinking about her the way she had herself. But then the older winked, and the moment was gone. 

Jihyo wasn't allowed to observe the room for a lot longer, feeling a nudge from her side as she was handed a glass of wine by Sana. The older drowning a big sip when she saw two girls walking their way, one looking ready to burst while the other was wearing a soft smile. "You two were supposed to be here before the others would arrive!"

"Jihyo took forever to get ready! Blame her!" Sana quickly spoke with wide eyes, making Jihyo tilt her head at the sudden blame. Sana sheepishly grinned. "Sorry! I'm not dealing with angry Jeong tonight, I was done at seven-thirty to avoid this."

Jihyo shook her head as she, almost drowning the drink when she threw it back. Wincing at the bitterness of the wine. She looked at the light pink liquid as her eyes instantly searched for the girl again. Rosé wasn't her drink, yet she couldn't get enough of it. "What a friend you are."

Jeongyeon quirked her eyebrows at her, her hand suddenly in Jihyo's face as she snapped her fingers to break her out of her trance. She couldn't help but feel busted as she avoided her eyes. Jeongyeon's seemed to trail her up and down as she tilted her head, "What are you wearing? I thought you hated tight dresses."

"Doesn't everyone?" Jihyo responded a bit too quickly, but when her friend's gaze didn't change, she could only sigh. "Drop it, Jeong."

The blonde-haired girl tightened her lips as she tried not to smile, took a sip of her drink before she spoke, "You two had a good time at Sana's show, right?"

Jihyo's head immediately looked up as she felt her cheeks blush. The thought of Nayeon talking about that night to Mina making her stomach turn. She wouldn't have done that, right? "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Jeongyeon laughed. "Just that your little girlfriend kept asking when you would arrive."

If she hadn't blushed before, she certainly would've now. Nayeon had asked about her? It was funny, Jihyo had kept up with their charades throughout the years just for her attention, and now that she had it, she had no idea what to do with it. The probability of accidentally letting her know about her true feelings was something that had been present with any conversation the pair had. And it wasn't like Jihyo had never been close to confessing because she had. Twice in college. But it was never the right time, and as the days passed it got only more clear that the older didn't return those feelings.

It felt so good to have Nayeon's eyes on her for once, to have her be the one who wanted her, yet at the same time, it felt like a sin. It wasn't something she could have, because it wasn't the truth. They didn't look at each other the same way. The brunette didn't look at her with the feeling of simply wanting to just kiss her, to get lost in each other and to show her how much she loved her. No, Nayeon looked at her as a challenge. They weren't the same. 

Before she could speak, Sana had beat her to it, "Ah! Are we talking about Nayeon? You two were sitting together at the show, right?"

"You were?"

Jihyo blushed as she remembered the way her hand had disappeared underneath Nayeon's dress. The way she hadn't allowed to let her pull away, just held onto her hand as she guided her further. The designer bag covering up any movement underneath. The way Nayeon's hands had tightened around her hand, making her pull away before the pants would get too loud. 

The way Nayeon had directed her right back into the same bathroom stall. 

Nayeon had still won, and the confident smile on her face no longer felt like paradise to Jihyo. It had made her feel indifferent, because could she really feel happy that this round was lost when a fire had started between them and Jihyo had no idea how to attack?

"I have to go to the bathroom."

When she walked away, she ignored the way two pairs of eyes followed her from her side. But she couldn't help but look at the other girl on the other side as her eyes followed her up to the stairs. 

Disappointment followed when she didn't hear anyone following her into the bathroom. She let out a deep sigh as she stared into the mirror, scoffing at herself for hoping that Nayeon would've followed her. What had she expected? That Nayeon would take the challenge further in her best friend's bathroom? The challenge was done, Nayeon had won and now she had to live with the constant reminder. There wouldn't be a do-over. Even though almost every night went to the cravings of having a certain brunette touching her in places she shouldn't be familiar with.

Walking back down the stairs and into the pair, she instantly saw that Nayeon was no longer standing where she had been before. Instead, she had joined Sana and Jeongyeon. She was looking right at her making Jihyo stop in place, the smirk on her face no longer making her feel like it did before. It made her feel disgusted, with herself and Nayeon. Sickened that she had let herself go there, that she had been so stupid to give in to the cravings when it had only given her more. Disgusted with Nayeon that she had let her cross that line. 

She didn't join them. Softly shook her head as she found Momo on the other side of the room. 

Not catching the way Nayeon's eyes had fallen as she watched her.

It had been about two hours later when Nayeon finally made her way over to her. Jihyo had tried to avoid every situation where she had seen the other nearing, but with the glasses of wine finished quicker than the one before, she knew that it was becoming a game she had already lost.

There was no avoiding Im Nayeon. Especially not when her tipsiness was taking over. 

It was like the older had waited for the person that Jihyo had been talking to, to walk away, because the second that they did, Nayeon stood there in front of her with a smile on her face. She didn't speak though, just looked at her as she seemed to wait for something.

Jihyo scoffed, "Stop looking at me like that,"

"Like what?" The older asked as she tilted her head. Jihyo only glared, and the older pouted. "You've been avoiding me."

"I have?" 

Nayeon chuckled, "You look pretty."

"Stop doing that," Jihyo replied as she didn't dare to look at her. Her eyes focusing on whatever it was that was happening inside, she couldn't even tell. "Stop giving me compliments, stop looking at me with that darn smirk, stop licking your lips at me, stop all of it. This isn't us."

Nayeon looked taken aback by the sudden demands as she nodded to herself, "Then what is us, Jihyo?"

"I-" She started but didn't know how to answer. What were they? Were they even friends? Was their relationship something that could be labeled as a friendship? They had known each other for about ten years and had been in each other's life's for about all over it. But the friendship she had with Sana or Jeongyeon was nothing like whatever she had with Nayeon. They wouldn't call each other if they needed something. But they still hung out at every event they were both at, so were they friends? And if they weren't, then what were they? "We're- we just challenge each other. That's what we are. Challenges."

Jihyo hated it the second that she had said it. Because that's not who Nayeonw as to her. Nayeon was an impeccable girl, insanely talented with a creative eye who happened to look like a freaking model while at it. It just happened that they shared the same competitiveness that weighed each other out. That made them want to become better, better than the other. But, Nayeon wasn't a challenge to her. No, Nayeon was everything to her. She just wasn't that to Nayeon. 

"Isn't that what we're still doing? Competing on whatever we can?" The brunette asked with confusion, then she shrugged. "To me, we are."

Jihyo threw her head back a bit as she bit inside her cheeks. Right. Where Nayeon hadn't left her mind for the last three weeks, craving for her touch as felt herself losing her insanity throughout the party, Nayeon had been the opposite. It hadn't changed a thing between them. It was just that her getting off had no become a challenge, one that she won. There was nothing more to it. "Right, sorry for feeling a bit sketchy when I literally had my hands between your thighs the last time I saw you."

Nayeon coughed but seemed to regain herself quickly. "Never pegged you to be into exhibitionism."

"Weren't you the one getting off to that?" Jihyo spat back as neared her eyes at her. "The one who held onto my hand and begged not to stop?"

Nayeon laughed as she took a step closer, looked around before she whispered the words into her ear. "Feeding into one my kinks and still not beating me? The only thing this feeds into now is my ego."

Jihyo took a step back, "Can it even get bigger at this point?"

"With you as my only competition? Hate to admit this, but it seems like it can only grow bigger, princess."

"Don't call me that," Jihyo spat back. Liking the pet name more than she would ever admit, at least to her.

"Why? Isn't that one of yours?" Nayeon said with a presumptuous grin, "Kink, I mean, of course." Then walked to step Jihyo took back as she whispered in her ears again. "If I recall correctly, the way you moaned when I called you that really makes me believe you liked it." 

There was a blush on her face, and Jihyo's heart rate had once again gone up at the tension that flew around them. It was like it didn't matter how hard she tried, Nayeon would always know exactly how to play her buttons. There was no running from her, especially not when Jihyo's eyes had a mind of their own whenever the brunette was around and it seemed like her body was catching up to that. Then Nayeon took a step back, "But hey, I could be wrong."

Jihyo huffed, the alcohol in her body making her more bold then ever. Or maybe that was just how tired she was getting off the arrogant smirk written on the brunette's face, showing that she assumed she had won the round. "And what does that make you then, Nayeon? Or should I completely switch to calling you mommy?"

"What? I-" Nayeon stuttered, her hands gripping the glass as she for the first time, looked away. "That makes no sense."

"It doesn't?" Jihyo asked innocently, as she looked up with her eyes big. Could feel herself heating up at the way the conversation went. A throbbing sensation between her legs as she pressed them together. "But if I'm your princess, then shouldn't you be my mommy, Nayeon?"

Jihyo's hand was about to reach up to cup her cheeks, but Nayeon was faster as she grabbed it before it could come in contact with her face. The harshness of the movement making Jihyo whimper. "Don't try me."

"No?" Jihyo asked innocently when Nayeon just stared, Jihyo changed her posture with a shrug. Ignoring how turned on she had gotten underneath her eyes. "I think I'll just go home then, the new launch is getting closer."

But walking away wasn't a possibility with her hand still in Nayeon's. The older was aware of the grip she had and only pulled her closer. "Don't bark if you can't bite."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our challenge?" Nayeon licked her lips, "I bet I can make you finish quicker than the other night."

"Prove it."


	3. a lost game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon was a masterpiece, one that she was warned not to touch. 
> 
> But Jihyo couldn’t help it.

The third time Jihyo found herself in Nayeon’s spell again, was when the older had reached out through a text message. The action making her honestly surprised - not because she used the same excuse again now, but because of her bluntness.

_8:14 PM  
Nayeon: I feel like improving my record. Up for the challenge?_

The older’s number had been rotting in her contacts for years, which something she had been painfully aware of. Jihyo had her fair share of nights where she had wanted to reach out to her. Where she wanted to simply talk to her like she did to any of her other friends. She just never found the courage to do so. Had she expected that Nayeon would ever use her number instead? Definitely not. She wasn't even aware that the older had saved her number. It didn't sit well with her that the older had the heart to reach out to her like that, given the context, especially since she herself had debated so many times to reach out. She only showed that it was that easy, and so simple. Jihyo and Nayeon didn’t text, they weren’t those type of friends, but neither did Jihyo have any of the challenges she had with them. The older had completely changed yet another thing in their relationship, and she didn’t know what to think of how easy she went along with it.

Yet there she was, lying right next to her in her own bed

Jihyo turned her head on her pillow to look at her. Memorizing all the marks on her face, the ways her face twitched and the way she slowly breathed in and out. Jihyo could feel her own eyes get heavy, but she didn’t want to close them. Something inside her afraid that the older would sneak out without saying goodbye, couldn’t give her that possibility. She wanted to see what she would do; if she would stay with her or use whatever excuse she could to leave. 

Jihyo knew she wouldn’t need an excuse. Nayeon had proven time to time again how blunt and shameless she was, she would leave and straight-up tell her the reason if she wanted to. 

But that wasn't the only reason why she hadn't allowed herself to stumble into a slumber. Something inside her didn’t want to close her eyes yet, needed to cherish the moment before it was gone. She would've taken a picture if she could because the sight next to her was something she never wanted to lose, Nayeon looking so peacefully and gracefully. Jihyo wanted to crawl over so badly, to wrap her hands around her waist and lay her head down in the crook of her head while their naked skin pressed together. She felt herself wondering what she had deserved to have her there next to her. To be the one who’s eyes she was focusing on. 

_Nayeon was a masterpiece, one that she was warned not to touch._

_But Jihyo couldn’t help it._

_And maybe that was because she couldn’t ruin the piece of art. No, it could only ruin her._

A soft sigh was heard next to her making Jihyo blink out of her trance. “You good?”

“Oh, I definitely am.” She answered the same presumptuous smirk on her face again. “Climaxed twice and I’m still winning the challenge, can’t say I’m not happy with that.”

There the word was again. _Challenge._ One word immediately putting a line between them again that Jihyo had tried so hard not to think of. If only she wasn't such a coward; if only Nayeon could see something in her that made her want to cross a different line. It was stupid, she had craved night like these, dreamt of the two of them just casually in bed while enjoying their time together. No challenge, just them.

But Nayeon wouldn’t be there without it.

It was the only thing that connected them.

And that was something Jihyo had to accept.

She faintly bit her lip as she sat up, supporting herself by her hand as she faced tot he side. “Hm, I think you’re holding yourself back though.”

Nayeon quirked her eyebrows, and when the younger didn't answer, she threw her head back in laughter, “Holding back? For what?”

Jihyo shrugged, “To have an excuse to challenge me again.”

“You wish,” Nayeon snorted, shamelessly got out of the sheets that covered her body as she moved to the edge of the bed to get her underwear from the ground. Her feet dangling from the bed as Jihyo stared at her naked back. The older turned her head slightly, “If that was the case, wouldn’t I be purposely losing to you? I can’t help that you’re so sensitive, princess.”

“Exactly,” Jihyo said as she tried to ignore the way her cheeks hit up at the pet name. Darn Nayeon who knew exactly how to play her cards. Silently wishing that she knew how to play her own better. “You win, yet you keep wanting to try to do better. Why’s that?”

The older stood up from the bed with slight laughter, buttoning up her jeans as she threw her shirt over her head. Moving her hair to the side as she leaned over the bed, her hands settling right before her as she hovered in front of her. “Are you saying that we should finish this challenge? Let this be the last round?” One hand reached from the bed, her thumb gently tugging her lower lip as it moved side to side. 

Jihyo whimpered. 

And Nayeon smirked. “Thought so.”

The fourth time it happened, they had found themselves in Dahyun’s bathroom. 

When she had gotten the invite, Jihyo had already known where the night would go. She knew that she would see the older again because no event from her friends could happen without the girl there. Sometimes she hated that they had the same friend groups, it created absolutely no space for her to move on from the girl. Every time she had tried, the older would be right there again to pull her back in. Almost like she knew what she was trying to do.

Dahyun had texted her that it would be a small get together, it brought a bit of hope and disappointment with her. 

Small crowds meant that there was no way that Nayeon would be able to make a move. Big crowds meant that there was a big possibility that Nayeon would be making a move.

The constant battle her head and heart had was getting tiring. Especially when she knew that she would give in without question when it came to her.

Dahyun hadn’t lied. They were sitting around with just the nine of them. The same group as in high school, and just exactly like college. 

Except for this time, it wasn't Jihyo who was shooting secret glances when she thought no one was looking. ~~Jeongyeon always saw her.~~

But it wasn't Nayeon who was secretly look either. No, the older was making it no secret on who her eyes were on. Going as far as slowly biting her lips or winking whenever Jihyo looked back at her. It made her unable to do so because unlike Nayeon, it had affected her a lot. 

Jihyo decided that having Nayeon's eyes on her was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing because she was finally looking back at her. It was finally her who had her attention, making her feel wanted. It had been about four weeks since she had seen the older and the anticipation was getting to her. Yet it was a curse because it was all for their stupid game. She wanted the older to look at her the same way she did, with love and adoration. But the only thing it screamed was lust. 

Looking back at her meant giving in. They made eye contact for a second, and not even a moment later she had found herself pressed against the bathroom wall as the door locked. Lips harshly sucking at the skin on her neck. 

Jihyo sighed at the tingling sensation. “S-stop, don’t make marks.”

She bit harder. “Why? Didn’t you like the ones I left last time?”

“I- fuck,” Jihyo moaned. Nayeon's leg moving as she placed it in between the younger ones, slowly moving upwards. “We can’t— they’re all downstairs.”

“Hm,” Nayeon hummed. Her hands moving down to unbutton the button of her jeans. “You’re just gonna have to be quiet for me, princess.”

A loud moan slipped from her mouth, the lips sucking on her neck, the way she seductively whispered the name in her ears creating a throbbing sensation between her legs. Nayeon's teeth grazed her neck the same time her fingers had found themselves inside her underwear, slowly going up and down, feeling the wetness that was already there. It didn't take much for Jihyo to be turned on with Nayeon around, especially not when the girl had been teasing her the entire night. Her fingers easily found themselves in her core as her thumb moved over her clit, drawing weak circles making Jihyo’s chest moved up and down in pants. 

“Please, Nay, I—“

A hand pressed her mouth shut as she made her swallow her moans. “I told you to quiet for me, princess.”

The fifth time it happened, Jihyo hadn’t even expected to see the other girl.

She frowned as the doorbell rang, none of her friends had made plans with her so she hadn’t expected company. Jihyo had hoped for a quiet night since it was her first Friday with no event to attend. No tight dress. No fake smiles. No blisters on her feet. Just her and the most comfortable pair of pajamas she could find while she went over the invitations for her fashion show that would take place in a few weeks. 

Jihyo was about ready to drop her new collection, and whenever she did the weeks leading up to that would go by fast and with an enormous loud of stress. She wanted to make sure that the list of invites and the invitations themselves were all correct before she unintentionally created enemies due to her accidental mistakes. Jihyo didn't think that she was asking for much, simply wanted one lazy night before the restless nights would start again. Opening the door, she was ready to curse out whoever of her friends were in behind it.

But that didn’t happen. 

Instead of being able to see or curse who it was, hands had immediately found her cheeks and she pushed her inside her apartment, lips harshly pressing into hers. Her own eyes closed before she could even process what was happening, lips moving against the other pair like it was their only purpose. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who it was. The familiar smell, the way their lips moved against each other like they knew each other perfectly. The way her hands caressed her cheeks. 

Jihyo could blindly tell who it was. And she hated that. 

The other pulled back with a laugh, “You kiss everyone who shows up at your apartment uninvited?”

Jihyo looked dumbfounded at the girl as she walked into her apartment, didn't even bother to be invited in or to look if she followed. Nayeon stopped in front of the table where all the white cards with invitations on them were scattered around it. Jihyo joined her side. “What are you doing here?”

She turned her head as she looked at her, eyes narrowing down as the smirk returned, but this time it wasn’t a presumptuous one. 

Jihyo didn’t know which one she hated more, her usual smirk or this one. Something about it that she couldn’t read. “Cute pajamas. Did you shop at the children’s section?”

Jihyo scoffed, “Can’t I wear something comfortable on a night where I’m supposed to be alone?”

“I didn’t say that,” Nayeon said with a chuckle as she shook her head, picking up one of the cards on the table. “Are these for your fashion show?”

Jihyo nodded. 

“Where’s mine?”

She tilted her head, “Who says that you’re invited?”

“Who wouldn't invite the best designer to their new fashion event?” Nayeon asked, the confident smirk instantly back on. 

Jihyo decided that she did hate this one more. "I don't know, can't exactly ask myself to attend, can I?"

Nayeon chuckled. “Plus, I know that you want me there too.”

“That’s a lie.” 

“Is it?” 

“Why are you here?”

Nayeon licked her lips, “To break a record, of course.”

_After the fifth time, Jihyo stopped counting._

To say that Jihyo was nervous about her event was an understatement and even though her friends had constantly tried to reassure her that everything was perfect, she still worried. 

And maybe that was because a certain someone had shown up yet. She had wanted Nayeon there, but at the same time, she dreaded to see her. Jihyo worried that she would get carried away, that her entire night would be about Nayeon when she should be focusing on the people around her.

Nayeon couldn't be her priority tonight. Even though it was the only person she had wanted to see walk through the doors. 

And when she did, something snapped inside Jihyo. 

Maybe it was her heart, or maybe it was the way her glass of wine almost didn't make the table.

Because there Im Nayeon was, a pink flowy dress hitting her body just perfectly. Her hair to the side making her neck stand out. One that she had kissed so many times. The sweet perfume smell she had started to love so much. 

But this wasn't like any other event. It was her event. And Im Nayeon had shown up with a date.

_Im Nayeon, who knew exactly how to push her buttons._

_Im Nayeon, who knew exactly what she did to her._

_Im Nayeon, who arrogantly smirked again when she saw the way Jihyo had frowned._

_Im Nayeon, who she loved so dearly yet kept breaking her heart._

The only thing that she wanted to do was the walk backstage, to let whatever that she was feeling out. To scream. To cry. To do anything but to not feel the way her lungs burned. But she couldn't do that. She had to greet her guest and the pair new that.

Nayeon walked over with her hands wrapped around arms as she lovely smiled. A smile so kind, Jihyo couldn't feel the familiarity in it. She chugged half the glass of wine before she tried to smile back. To a stranger, it seemed like any other. To Nayeon, she knew the jealousy behind it. "Glad you could make it, Nayeon. I didn't know you would bring a date?"

"Ah, yes. You know Jinyoung, right?" She said, the guy next to her kindly bowing as Jihyo did the same. "Can you get me a drink, babe?"

The guy nodded with a kind smile as he thanked Jihyo and took off. 

Jihyo didn't speak, but Nayeon did as she moved closer to whisper something in her ear. “I bet he would break your record.”

Jihyo chuckled as she shook her head with a sigh. Felt so incredibly stupid, because here she was, falling more and more for the girl while it was perfectly clear what she meant to the other. _A game._ When Jihyo didn't react, Nayeon narrowed her eyes at her. “What? No bet you want to take on this time?”

“No, you were right, Nayeon. It was never a challenge,” Jihyo said as she shook her head softly. "Congratulations on winning yet another one. I think this perfectly ends this childish behavior between us. Enjoy the show."


	4. a new bet; yes or no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was better to take the loss if fighting to win meant offering yourself.

Nayeon's eyes scanned the room for the millionth time that night. It had been two hours since the event had started, yet there was no sight of the one person she had hoped to see. There had been something about the way Jihyo had walked away from her that didn't sit well with her. It made her stomach turn. Nayeon hadn't gone to her event with any malicious thoughts, she had just simply wanted to stir a reaction out of the girl. Not in a million years had she expected that her reaction would so stiff. Nayeon assumed that the younger would laugh at it maybe, that she would take it as a joke, as Nayeon had meant it. Or that she would take the bet and show her that there was no way he could please her like she did. It wasn't even like she would actually go that far with Jinyoung, it was just an opportunity for Jihyo to claim her like she wanted to. But instead, the night had taken a different turn.

And now, in the last two weeks, Nayeon found herself longing for a girl without knowing why she wanted her around so much.

She was aware that she was the reason why their relationship had changed. To her, the change was something good. She had never quite understood why their friendship was so different than any other, but it was theirs and that made her love it. Cherish it even. Nayeon loved the way Jihyo challenged her to become better and it seemed like that didn't just stay in their work field anymore. Now, how she had even gotten the courage to take the relationship to where they are now was a question to her as well. She blamed it on the alcohol and the way she had often found Jihyo starring at her. With each glass of Rosé finished, Nayeon found herself being more open to seeing Jihyo for how beautiful she was. How absolutely breathtaking she looked in her dress, the way it had fit her body perfectly like it was made just for her. It brought a different side to Nayeon that she was becoming quite fond of. 

It only took her three steps to get to where she was now and it wasn't something she wanted to come back from.

She tried not to pay attention to how the younger had found herself more often than not on her mind in the last few weeks. Nayeon guessed it was because of the way they had left her show. The way Jihyo had looked absolutely defeated when she had brought the guy. It almost looked like she had managed to hurt Jihyo with her actions, but that couldn't be it Nayeon figured.

With a sigh, Nayeon walked back over to where she had been standing before. The question that burned on her tongue the entire night finally coming out as she looked at Jeongyeon. "Is Jihyo not coming tonight?"

Jeongyeon seemed to swallow her laughter as Mina elbowed her. "No, she's sick."

"Oh," Nayeon frowned. She made a mental note to wish her well once she got home. But then rethought the idea, was that something she could do? Were they those types of friends? "Wish her well for me."

Jeongyeon's eyebrow moved up, "You have her number, don't you Im?"

Any other event that came after was yet another event without Jihyo. She had either gotten excuse from her friends that the girl wasn't able to come, or that she had just missed her.

3 months of silence and it was slowly driving Nayeon insane.

The girl wasn't there with her, yet wouldn't leave her mind for some sick and twisted reason. Nayeon guessed it was because of her own guilt.

Jihyo stared at the white card in her hands, the rose gold letters elegantly decorating the card as her fingers traced the carton. Her name flawlessly crafted on the outside of the envelope, her eyes fully on the invitation itself.

_COLLECTION AUTUMN/WINTER 2020_

_August 14, 2020, 20H00_

_You've been personally invited to a preview of Im Nayeon's new collection. ___

__With a deep sigh, she combed her hand through her hair. The invitation so easy to take, so easy to give in and to forget about her pettiness. Except it wasn't petty. It was about her feelings, feelings that Nayeon had caused. She had to protect herself so the older couldn't ruin her again._ _

__Sometimes it was better to take the loss if fighting to win meant offering yourself._ _

__

__Nayeon's eyes had stayed on the door the entire night. Her eyes scanning through the crowd when the show started. Her legs walking multiple rounds to see if she had missed her._ _

__But she hadn't._ _

__When the last guest walked out, Nayeon breathed heavily._ _

__"You ok?"_ _

__She quickly threw Momo a smile as she nodded, "Yeah. Just tired."_ _

__But was she okay? Jihyo hadn't appeared. The only person she had wanted to be there. She had missed her so terribly in the past months, the thought of her not coming to her show was something that didn't even cross her mind. Jihyo never missed her shows._ _

__It wasn't just about how they interacted with each other anymore, Nayeon genuinely cared about the younger's opinion. Jihyo was never afraid to shy away from it and told her straight up if she liked it or not. Jihyo's opinion was one of the only ones that mattered to her. With the time that passed, Nayeon seemed to guess that her little stunt had affected the younger more than she guessed it would._ _

__Jihyo was avoiding her and that realization burned more than it probably should._ _

__

__Nayeon's eyes were focused on her phone, a lump forming in the back of her throat as she stared at the contact name. It would only take one touch to reach out to her, to finally hear the voice she had longed to hear for the past few months. But something in her was afraid to hit the call button. The same thing that was too afraid to reach out through texts. Because what if she left her on read? What if she would decline her calls? What if it was just Nayeon who was overthinking the whole situation, because why would JIhyo be avoiding her? If the younger was mad at her for her stunt - something she wouldn't blame her for - that would suggest that there was something between them. Something more than the challenges they had and that wasn't something Nayeon allowed herself to think about. They didn't even have a clear view of what type of relationship they had, so why would this be affecting her? And why was it affecting her so much?_ _

__The silence between the two left Nayeon with a lot of questions, questions that she had no answer to. Feelings that she didn't know where to place. And as time passed, it was only making her suffer more._ _

__They had changed so quickly due to her actions and that scared her, but it wasn't something she had wanted to get back from. She didn't want to go back to a time where all they had was the way they tested each other, she had grown to love how the distance between them disappeared. She had never wanted it to be in a place where they were so far apart. Yet due to her own stupidity, she couldn't even get a simple hi from the girl._ _

__"Did you really just come over to look at your phone and sulk?" Nayeon heard from her side. She blinked as she looked up from her phone to see Mina looking at her with her eyebrows raised._ _

__Nayeon's hand went through her hair. "I'm not sulking."_ _

__"She is," She heard from behind her. Jeongyeon's breath hitting her neck as she felt the other crouch behind her. Before she could move her phone away, she had heard her chuckle as the other moved away and sat down next to her girlfriend. "You two are pathetic. I repeat, absolutely pathetic."_ _

__Nayeon frowned at that. _Us two?_ Had Jihyo been in the same state as her? "What do you mean by that?"_ _

__"Nothing," Jeongyeon said with a shrug, but a slight shoulder push from her girlfriend made her sigh. "I just meant that you two are literal children, like grow the fuck up and communicate for once."_ _

__"Communicate about what exactly?" She answered hesitantly. She wasn't completely sure how much the other had said about the new challenges they had created. "I was just," She started again, but stopped when she didn't know where to take it. She was just what? Going to call her and ask her why she was avoiding her? Text her and tell her she missed her? That wasn't them. That wasn't what she was supposed to do._ _

__"Aren't you tired of this whole thing you two have?" Jeongyeon asked with her gaze fully on Nayeon now. "I mean, if that's how you two want to act go ahead I won't stop you, but at least be more mature about it. It's great that you have this competition between the two of you but at least make it more friendly."_ _

__"Friendly?" Nayeon repeated softly, then hummed. "How can I be friendly to someone who isn't my friend?"_ _

__"You don't see Jihyo as your friend?" Mina asked with a frown. "If she isn't your friend, then what exactly is she to you?"_ _

__"Wouldn't a friend show up to a show?"_ _

__Mina and Jeongyeon looked at each other, the two having a conversation by eyes that she wasn't a part of. Like the two knew something she didn't and to be left out of that conversation didn't sit right with her. "What?"_ _

__"What would you have done if she did show up?" Jeongyeon asked her, but not allowing the girl to answer the question. Not that she could have. She had no idea how she would've handled that, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to see her. Wanted her there. Wanted her opinion on her clothes. Just wanted her ~~and maybe even needed her.~~ "Would you have greeted her like any of us or would you have made sure that she knew that your collection did better than hers?"_ _

__Nayeon frowned. "You're making it seem like I'm the only one who competes in this- in this friendship."_ _

__Jeongyeon darted her eyes at her. "So now it is a friendship?"_ _

__"I don't know Jeongyeon!" Nayeon exclaimed, the whole thing frustrating her more than it should. "I Just, ugh! I just miss her and I hate that I somehow fucked up that much that she's doing whatever she can to avoid me."_ _

__Mina's eyes were soft, almost like she had expected this. Like she had waited for it. "You miss her?"_ _

__"Yeah," Nayeon sighed as rubbed her face in defeat. "I did something stupid and-"_ _

__"As expected."_ _

__"Jeongyeon, shut up. I did something stupid but at the end of the day, I don't regret doing it. I know that we wouldn't be here if I hadn't done it but it's just so confusing and I, I don't know."_ _

__"What did you do?"_ _

__Nayeon looked at Mina almost like she was begging her not to let her say it. Jeongyeon caught onto her hesitance. "Look, something obviously happened between the two of you that neither wants to talk about but it's not going to fix itself. You're not going to get out of this state if you don't do something."_ _

__"I- I have to go."_ _

__

__Jihyo groaned as she heard the doorbell ring through her ears. She had just sat down and instantly felt how tired she had been. Lately, the days seemed longer, draining her energy more than they should. She knew why though, her concentration had been completely gone making it almost impossible to do her job. With a sigh, she opened the door. Her eyebrows raising and her heart racing as she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"_ _

__Nayeon didn't answer at first, she just simply walked into the apartment like she had done so many times before. She suddenly halted as she turned around to face Jihyo who had carefully followed her. Nayeon just stared, observing the look on Jihyo's face as she took a few steps closer. Jihyo took a few steps back. The action made Nayeon hum. "You didn't come to my event."_ _

__"I didn't," Jihyo confirmed._ _

__"Why not?"_ _

__"Why?" Jihyo deadpanned. "Was I supposed to?"_ _

__"You've never missed one of my events."_ _

__Jihyo let out a deep sigh as she crossed her hands in front of herself. The older showing up to her door confused her. The months had gone by slowly and she had missed the girl enormously, she had nights where she had been craving for her. Where she had woken up in a sweat as she had dreamed of her. To have her lips on her one more time. To feel her touch, to hear her whimper, to just have her close. It was so easy to give in, but Jihyo knew that if she did, she wouldn't be destroying herself in the process. It didn't affect Nayeon as it affected her, at least that's what she assumed._ _

__She wasn't so sure now when she looked at Nayeon's tired eyes. "There's a first time for anything."_ _

__Nayeon swallowed the block in her throat. "You never miss a show of one of your friends on purpose."_ _

__Jihyo just looked at her. "We're not exactly friends, Nayeon. Remember?"_ _

__"Then what are we, Jihyo?" The older asked with a frown on her face as she took another step closer. This time she couldn't back away. Her feet staying right in place. "I know we have a different relationship, but if we're not friends, then what am I to you?"_ _

__"It doesn't matter what you mean to me if all that I am to you is just a game."_ _

__"You're not a game to me," Nayeon said softly, the way she was bringing it making Jihyo huff. "I'm serious. You're not."_ _

__"Right," She said. "Don't you have a date to go to?"_ _

__Nayeon let out a sigh, knew that she had deserved it. Knew that she was going to bring it up. The only thing she had done to Jihyo in the past months that she had deeply regretted. "That was stupid and insensitive of me. I shouldn't have done that and frankly, I don't even know why I did it, but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."_ _

__"You're allowed to date whoever you want," Jihyo stated. "Don't let our challenges hold you back from it."_ _

__"You weren't just a challenge." The older answered. "I genuinely missed you and the fact that you have been avoiding me because I fucked up hurt. You're right, our challenges are getting old and I shouldn't have treated you like that. You're so much more than this stupid game between us."_ _

__"Is that all?"_ _

__"No," Nayeon said as she took a step closer. Her eyes darted down and before she knew it she reached up to pull Jihyo's hand in her own. "I want one more challenge before we close this off."_ _

__Jihyo almost yanked her hand away but Nayeon tightly held on. A hurt expression written on her face. "Are you serious? I'm not going to sleep with-"_ _

__"I'm not talking about that," Nayeon softly answered. "I meant a new challenge."_ _

__"Nayeon-"_ _

__Her eyes softened. _"I bet I can take you on the best date you've ever been on."__ _

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for a short multi-chapter fic for a friend :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!


End file.
